Chances
by Maianna
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are quickly flung into an adventure they had not imagined could exist, and yet still could not resist. Lord of the Rings and Doctor Who Crossover.  no slashes or romance . please R


**A/N:**

This is a Doctor who/Lord of the Rings crossover. Just so it's clear, it is the 10th Doctor and Rose. They have just finished 'Fear Her' and right before 'Army of Ghosts'.

I would really like to hear if you all like it so I know if I should keep writing it or not. Hopefully you do, wait for all the twists the Doctor brings ;)

I of course do not own any of the characters or worlds, I just manipulate them :P

**So, here is Chapter 1, Discoveries: **

"So, Doctor, where are we off to next?" Rose said, walking up to the Doctor. She was very refreshed from her shower and happily in comfortable jeans and a short-sleeved top, and a sweater. The Doctor was standing in front of the controls of the TARDIS in his usual pin-striped suit and favorite brown trench coat, when he heard her come in. he looked up and smiled.

"We never got to Barcelona. I've been wanting to go there…" the Doctor said, deciding on a course.

"Barcelona it is." Rose said. The TARDIS started clanging around, but then it started jerking and banging harder than usual. The Doctor and Rose were on the floor when they exchanged a look, knowing they both were wondering the same thing. The Doctor quickly got up once it settled down and ran to the controls to see what was going on.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose got up to look at what he was looking at on the TARDIS screen, though she didn't have a clue how to tell what was there.

"I don't know… Where are we?" he pressed a few buttons to find out. "We're on Earth…" The Doctor was first worried because he knew he was definitely not 'when' he wanted to be. He looked at Rose to see her reaction. She was just confused. Excitement quickly overtook him. He practically skipped to the TARDIS doors and opened it to see what was outside.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. Everywhere they looked was grey rocks.

"Huh." The Doctor said, puzzled.

"Yeahh… Definitely not Barcelona." Rose said sighing.

"It's never Barcelona…" The Doctor replied. "Ah well, let's look around. They found a small path through the large stones which opened in front of a lake. It was dark, so it was hard to see, but they could tell they were in front of a mountain. A little ways down, they saw something glowing on the side of the mountain. They started towards it, not knowing where else to go, but wanting to explore. They decided the glowing art on the side of the mountain looked like a closed doorway. As they got closer, they heard voices and realized there were people in front of the glowing doorway.

"Oh look! People!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Hello people!" He said as they got close enough to have a conversation. Rose followed the Doctor with a friendly smile she went to wave, but was suddenly stopped. Four people jumped in front of them and held weapons to their faces. Two pointed swords at them, one had a bow and arrow, and a short man with a lot of hair, holding up a big axe.

"Okay…" the Doctor said as both he and Rose put their hands up. An old man in heavy gray robes and a walking staff walked up beside the soldiers to look at the new-comers.

"We come in peace." Rose said. The Doctor smiled a little at her comment. The old man looked them up and down, deciding what he thought. He nodded to the men to lower their weapons, which they did, though slightly uneasily.

"You seem to not be foul, though I cannot help but wonder why you dress so differently." The old man said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said, acknowledging their courtesy of not killing them. The Doctor could tell the old man valued knowledge, so he decided to construct his answer carefully. "Different is a state of opinion."

The old man smiled. "A learned man! Perhaps you could help us then."

"I would be glad to be of assistance." The Doctor smiled.

"But first, I am Gandalf the Grey. This is Gimli son of Gloin," He motioned towards the short burley man with the axe. "Legolas of the Woodland Realm," the man who had the bow bowed his head. "Boromir of Gondor," Boromir gave a stiff acknowledgment. "Aragorn son of Arathorn," Aragorn nodded to them. "And back there is Merriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee of the Shire." Gandalf said, motioning to four little men the Doctor and Rose had not noticed until then. Some of them smiled, some waved at them. Rose waved back. Gandalf turned to them, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Oh, right." It took the Doctor a moment to realize Gandalf wanted their names. "This is Rose of England, and I'm Doctor of… TARDIS." He said, making it up as he went. Gandalf decided not to point out that he had never heard of their countries; instead he turned to his task at hand. The Doctor and Rose followed Gandalf to the glowing doorway. There was writing lining the top of the arch. The Doctor took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. He touched the doorway, clearly baffled.

"It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter'." The Doctor scratched his head. He had never seen the language he was looking at before. He could read it in English perfectly because the TARDIS translates all languages, but he could tell it was a language unknown to him. He decided not to look into it.

"It's a riddle." The Doctor said, thinking. Frodo walked up to them when the Doctor mentioned 'riddles' and stood next to them.

"Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked.

"Mellon."

The doors suddenly opened. It was like a giant hole in the side of the mountain, which they started to walk through.

"Oy, Merry." Pippin whispered, trying to be respectful and quiet, though everyone could hear them.

"Yeah?" Merry replied.

"Why is that girl practically naked?"


End file.
